1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a guide blade disposed on a discharge port and configured to guide air discharged through the discharge hole, and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is a device which adjusts indoor air by using a refrigeration cycle, in which high-temperature air of indoors is suctioned and heat-exchanged by a low-temperature refrigerant and then discharged to the indoors to cool the indoors, and on the contrary, low-temperature air of indoors is suctioned and heat-exchanged by a high-temperature refrigerant and then discharged to the indoors to heat the indoors.
The air conditioner performs the cooling or heating of indoors by the refrigeration cycle which drives a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator in a forward direction or a reverse direction. The compressor provides a high temperature and high pressure gas refrigerant, and the condenser provides a normal temperature high pressure liquid refrigerant. The expansion valve decompresses the normal temperature high pressure liquid refrigerant, and the evaporator evaporates the decompressed refrigerant into a low temperature gas.
The air conditioner is classified into a separate type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated and installed, and an integral type air conditioner in which the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are installed together as an integral body. As for the separate type air condition, the compressor and the condenser (an outdoor heat exchanger) are provided on the outdoor unit, and the evaporator (an indoor heat exchanger) is provided on the indoor unit. Refrigerant is circulated and flowed between the outdoor unit and the indoor unit through a line connecting the indoor unit to the outdoor unit.
A discharge port is provided on a front surface of the indoor unit such that air having exchanged heat with the refrigerant is discharged through the discharge port.